The Flight of Monster Kid
by MagicalMoonlight9966
Summary: Welcome to my messed up supposed to be comedy it's not funny to me! I hope you enjoy it on so Monster Kid was walking with arms he sees someone beating someone up he gets himself with no arms and more figure out what happens next by reading God what have made?


**" Flight Of Monster Kid**

* * *

What I'm saying down there is VERY important!

If you see black I forgot to change things up when I was writing speach let me tell you this is _supposed to be a comedy_

(When I say you it doesn't mean YOU it means Chara Btw I'm bad at names) OK so this is supposed to be a _comedy and I not good at them so I tried. Ok this is how Monster Kid lost his arms by fighting someone then he went on a plane then crashed then died! One-shot_ I Ok so I know I put chapter 1 but this is a one shot so it's called the end Ok now... enjoy :-D! ( Btw Monster Kid is a it) (A he sometimes when I have to say his gender) (pretty sure I'll make this not funny somehow Im pretty messed up if you ask me... now enjoy my messed up comedy!)

* * *

Chapter 1 The End

* * *

"Hey Monster Kid why do you not have arms? I know we are driving the plane but why?"

*Memory*

M.K was walking around with...arms...? He was so happy until he found a monster child beating up another monster child? It was his friend Monster monster. Monster Kid with his arms ran to his friend and slapped that other monster it was a...human he thought it was a monster. Then M.K said "Hey! You can't beat up children I'm the savior of the underground!" M.K said (but he wasn't) The human said " **You? A savior you look like you can be killed in one hit! HEHAHAHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** The **demon** child said " **Im Chara you are? Oh you can live...if you join me to kill the entire underground we will be unstoppable so join me or D I E"** Chara said evilly. "I'm Monster Kid and NO WITH THE POWER OF ARMS I WILL NOT JOIN YOU LETS FIGHT I WILL BEAT YOU!" M.K exclaimed thinking he will win.

 **"HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. You fool you will die you Armless fool I will KILL you and make you tiny little shreds! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. Let's fight then!."** Chara said darkly. "OK I will defeat you! You can go first!" Monster Kid said not knowing what will happen thanks to himself.

* * *

 **Charas P.O.V (point of** view)

* * *

 **I FIGHT I I ACT I I ITEM I I MERCY I**

 **I FIGHT I I ACT I I ITEM I I MERCY I**

 **I Check I I Talk I I Tear I I Rip I**

 ***You run up to the Monster Kid and Rip it's arms off it screams in pain***

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! WHY! WHY ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!" *How can this happen to me I made my mistakes got nowhere to run* happens in his head

 **M.K is shivering It's Your turn again.**

 **I ACT I**

 **I Laugh I I Laugh I I Laugh and taunt I**

 **"Awwww you can't attack without your arms? Boo hoo now D I E!"**

 **I FIGHT I**

 **Monster Kid**

-1 HP

" **WHAT -1HP NO! YOU WILL DIE!**

 **Chara goes to MERCY and presses Flee.**

 **"Forget fighting in battle! I'm fighting you without battle!" Chara said. She grabbed Monster Kid and slammed it down on the ground it screamed. "AHHHHH AHH GOSH HALP MEH!" It screamed. Chara laughed "Hahahaha! You will regret saving that little monster!" Chara exclaimed darkly. Chara found a wall, and by instinct she grabbed Monster Kid by the legs and slammed it on the wall 50 times. Monster Kid looks like a flat pancake now. The wind was blowing hard so hard it picked up Monster Kid. He screamed like his life depended on it. " His scream sounded like a tiny squeaky thing was screaming. Chara laughed and chased after the screaming Monster Kid. She finally got him and threw him on the ground like the piece of trash he was. She stepped on him and laughed while Monster Kid was screaming and crying. "Keep on screaming and crying nobody will help you!"**

 **Chara exclaimed "HAHAHHAHAHAH!" HELP HELP ME!" Monster Kid exclaimed. "But nobody came. Right?" Chara laughed. Chara punched the flat Kid on the ground 200 times. Until he screamed like a chimpanzee. Chara laughed and laughed and laughed at Monster Kid. Chara heard footsteps and panicked. "HELLO? I HEARD SOMEONE CALLING FOR HELP? WHERE ARE YOU** **?" It sounded like Papyrus. Chara freaked out, she hated Papyrus for his loud voice and she REALLY hates his brother for you know what. Chara knows what to do. Chara took out a gun pointed it to her head and...BANG! goes the candle. Chara falls down to the floor and disappears into the ground. (Probably going to demon land)**

 **"NYEH? OH MY GOD! UMMM! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL LIKE RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE YOU DONT HAVE ARMS AND YOUR FLAT LIKE PAPER!"**

 ***One trip to the hospital later***

 **"Mr. Kid you have been puffed up with air and sewed (so-ed) your holes were your arms used to be. And as you can see your blood and skin is on the floor, and get out of my hospital! You hated armless thing!" The doctor said. Monster Kid ran out with falling and hitting his face then he got up and ran out. He hid in his house until he got a plane flying job (he has no arms how can he fly a plane!?)**

 ***End of memory***

 **"MONSTER KID FLY THE PLANE WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" "Huh?"**

 **And that moment Monster Kid knew he had fucked up**

 **BOOOOOOM! CRASHHHH! BANGGGG!**

 **And that day many monsters died thanks to Monster Kid.**

 **There was blood everywhere on rocks sand water and more**

 **There were eyeballs on the floor mouths and more all thanks to Monster Kid.**

 **The End**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this messed up supposed to be comedy bloody not so much thing. And I don't know what I'm living for now so... I'll see you In a different story bye!

* * *

i hope you guys enjoyed my messed up supposed to be comedy bloody not so much thing but yeah. So...I'll see you guys in the next stor


End file.
